The main thrust of the proposed work is the design and development of new synthetic methods and reagents and their application to the synthesis of cytotoxic sesquiterpenes, sesquiterpene synthons, and related potential cancer chemotherapeutic agents. Proposed work includes: (a) To optimize and extend the strategy which we have successfully employed in the synthesis of damsinic acid and confertin. (b) To apply methodology which we have developed for the preparation of cyclodecadienes to the synthesis of germacranes. (c) To examine strategies for the conversion of cyclodecadienes (germacranes) to other sesquiterpene families. (d) To examine the viability of cadinanes as precursors in germacrane syntheses. (e) To develop a one-step method for the conversion of lactones into alpha-methylene lactones.